1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application interface, and more particularly to an application interface to a media server and a method of implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional multimedia data storage systems are often employed to retain large amounts of multimedia data which are made available for multimedia applications. These conventional multimedia data storage systems may also incorporate a digital library, such as that which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,185 to Antognini et al. A problem that arises with conventional multimedia data storage systems stems from the fact that they often employ multiple media servers which deliver specific types of data to a client media output station such as a client viewer including a display. However, because each media server supports only its own device-level commands, it is difficult for applications running within the conventional multimedia data storage system to interact with multiple media servers. Accordingly, each application communicating with a particular media server must take into account the unique characteristics of that media server. However, such a scheme can become burdensome when there are numerous media servers. Moreover, such a scheme requires that applications be continuously updated when new media servers are incorporated into the multimedia data storage system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a robust management scheme which provides a common interface to media servers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a common interface to media servers which conceals the media server specific device commands from applications which interact with the media servers included within the system.
To achieve the above-mentioned objectives of the present invention, a media manager is provided which incorporates an application program interface (API) for converting high-level generic commands into device level commands for output to a plurality of media devices. The inventive media manager includes a high-level command processor which decodes the high-level generic commands, and a plurality of device specific code mapping modules which convert the high-level generic commands decoded by the high-level command processor into device-level commands. Each of the device-level commands is output from one of the plurality of device specific code mapping modules to a corresponding one of the plurality of media devices.
The present invention also encompasses a method of implementing an application program interface (API) for a plurality of media devices. The method includes receiving a plurality of high-level generic commands from a computer application, converting the plurality of high-level generic commands into device-level commands, and outputting each of the device-level commands to one of the plurality of media devices.
The present invention also encompasses a computer program product including a computer-readable medium. The computer program product includes means for decoding a high-level generic command, means for converting the high-level generic command into one or more device level command, and means for outputting the converted device level commands to a corresponding one of the plurality of media devices.
The present invention further encompasses a common application program interface (API) which converts a high-level generic command received from a computer application into one or more device-level commands which are output to a plurality of media devices including media servers which store media objects. The common API includes a plurality of individual APIs which each perform a specific function.
According to one aspect of the invention, the plurality of individual APIs comprise first and second groups of individual APIs. The first group of the individual APIs corresponds to a first group of member functions associated with a class defining objects which represent media servers. The second group of the individual APIs corresponds to a second group of member functions associated with a class defining objects which represent a logical description of a physical format of media objects.